Bye bye, baby goodbye
by Rian Hazuki
Summary: "Je le sais que tu es parti pour de bon. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de croire que tu reviendras un jour". OS triste. EreRi.


**Bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder et vous laisser directement avec cet OS. Plutôt assez triste. Enfin je croise les doigts pour qu'il le soit. C'est le but recherché après tout. On se retrouve bientôt.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

« Tu sais, parfois c'est dur. »

Un souffle tremblant, et il reprit tout en serrant les poings :

« Enfin, ça l'est tout le temps, mais certains jours plus que d'autres. J'ai l'impression d'être un robot, d'être spectateur de ma vie. C'est désagréable mais je ne peux pas empêcher ça. J'ai toujours cette boule dans la gorge, et cette envie de vomir qui l'accompagne. »

« Ça m'arrive d'ailleurs par moments, je suis obligé de vomir. Mais malgré ça, la douleur est toujours présente. Elle ne partira jamais vraiment, je crois. Qu'importe si j'essaie de sourire. Qu'importe si on tente de me sortir de ce trou que je suis en train de creuser. »

« Je veux te rejoindre et en même temps t'oublier. Parce que c'est dur parfois. »

Il se tût, le temps de rassembler ses pensées, et ne reprit qu'une fois qu'il se sentit prêt à continuer.

« Parfois c'est dur parce que tu es partout et nulle part à la fois, que cela soit dans les lieux où nous allions ensemble ou dans les yeux de tes amis, qui sont rapidement devenus les miens. Dans notre maison. Je te revois en train de lire tranquillement dans le salon, te brosser les dents en te regardant fixement dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ou bien même fumer ta cigarette sur le balcon, en caressant le chat. »

« Le marché tous les samedis, avec ses odeurs d'épices mêlées qui me rappellent que tu tenais absolument à faire des stocks immenses de nourriture, quand tu devais me laisser seul, et partir en mission.. »

Sa voix se brisa au moment où le mot ''mission'' quitta ses lèvres, et il dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour qu'ils ne soient plus embués de larmes.

Parce que c'était ces missions qui avaient finalement eu raison de _lui_ , c'étaient elles qui lui avaient tout pris.

« Je t'attends. »

« Je t'attends, Levi. Et _je t'attendrais toujours_. »

Il ne pouvait faire que ça de toute manière. Quand bien même le geste était inutile, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder la raison. Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme s' _il_ allait rentrer.

« Je me plains quand je vois quelque chose qui me fait penser à toi, mais un jour ces choses disparaîtront à leur tour. Et toi avec, définitivement. Ton odeur sur les oreillers finira par s'évaporer comme de nombreuses autres parts de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te voir partir hors de ma vie. Je ne le serai sûrement jamais. Comment est-ce qu'on peut-être prêt ? »

« On avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Il y a tellement de promesses que nous n'avons pas tenues, et je ne pourrais jamais toutes les réaliser seul. Impossible. Sans toi ça ne sera pas pareil, ça n'aura aucun sens. »

« _J_ _e le sais_ que tu es parti pour de bon. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de croire que tu reviendras un jour. Avec tes sacs et ton uniforme, et ce petit sourire. Parce que même toi tu étais capable de sourire.. Et sans lui pour illuminer mes jours, je ne vois qu'en noir et blanc. »

« Je veux pouvoir encore profiter de ton être entier et de tout ce que tu m'offrais. Ton amour, ton soutien et toutes les petites manières qui t'appartenaient, même les plus insupportables. Je veux encore que tu me cries dessus, que tu perdes ton calme par ma faute. Tout, pourvu que tu sois encore là avec moi. »

Ses mots s'entrecoupaient de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler.

« Je t'aime. Et ce sentiment ne partira jamais. Je t'ai aimé dès le début et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, il n'y aura que toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Toujours. »

 _« Je t'aime_. On ne se l'est pas assez dit, Levi. Et je le regrette aujourd'hui, parce que je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserai seul aussi tôt, parce que mon futur n'était fait que de toi. »

Les larmes coulaient désormais en torrents éparses sur ses joues, mais il n'avait plus le courage ni la force de les essuyer, de continuer plus longtemps à faire semblant d'être fort. A quoi bon ?

Pendant de longues minutes, il se tint là, droit comme un ''i'' dans le froid, à pleurer de tout son saoul en jouant compulsivement avec le fin _anneau doré_ qui était lié à son annulaire. Ses doigts tremblaient comme le reste de son corps, mais jamais ils ne lâcheraient cet anneau.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais – mais voulait-il seulement s'en sortir ? –.

Il avait mal, peur, froid. Et il se sentait tellement, t _ellement_ seul.

Au fond de lui, Eren savait qu'une moitié de lui était partie avec Levi. Il l'espérait en tout cas, et voulait imaginer cette moitié de lui-même être aux côtés de son compagnon, quelque part. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren puisse le rejoindre.

Levi était mort, en voulant protéger son pays et les siens. Il était mort en héro, lors de sa dernière année de service. Après quoi il aurait dû rentrer _à la maison,_ et ne plus jamais repartir.

Eren frotta ses yeux avec rage, essayant tant bien que mal, par ce geste, de mettre fin à cette souffrance qui l'acculait, ainsi qu'aux images qui venaient s'imposer à lui. Celles d'un Levi à l'agonie, blessé et sanglant, comme il l'avait imaginé lorsqu'Erwin avait sonné à leur porte, la voix grave et les yeux baissés pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle.

Ici, dans ce lieu où reposaient les personnes chères à nos yeux, tout était silencieux.

Une légère brise se souleva, faisant se remuer doucement le portrait de Levi, accroché sur le marbre de son dernier lieu de repos.

Dessus il souriait. De ce sourire qu'adorait Eren, et qui lui était entièrement dédié.

Levi et lui avaient passé des milliers de jours et de nuits ensembles. C'étaient des millions de souvenirs qu'il devait désormais chérir seul. C'était un amour parfait qui lui avait été arraché brusquement. C'était des vœux qu'ils avaient échangé un jour, ainsi que la promesse d'être toujours là pour l'autre.

 _Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._


End file.
